Bajo la lluvia
by tsugumiackerman
Summary: El capitán Levi está llorando bajo la lluvia,Mikasa lo observa desde lejos...¿hará algo ella? Advertencia: Lemon


La lluvia caía y el capitán Levi hacía flexiones bajo ella, esa era la única forma de espantar a los fantasmas de su pasado, ¿cuántos habían caído en batalla? ¿A cuántos no pudo salvar? ¿Cuántos cuerpos agonizantes había mantenido entre sus brazos?, esperando oír que sus muertes no habían sido en vano… Las lágrimas recorrían la cara del capitán, sí aquel hombre cuyo semblante parecía no mostrar emoción alguna, sus dedos se enterraron en el barro y apretó sus dedos con toda su fuerza, se arrodilló hundiendo sus rodillas en el lodo y lloró…lloró como lo haría un niño asustado, el también lo estaba, no quería perder a nadie más…y sabía que lo haría… sentía impotencia, de una forma u otra era como saber el futuro y no poder cambiarlo… se sentía derrotado, no quería ver caer a sus seres queridos…

Allí tras un árbol se encontraba Mikasa, observando a su capitán, quería abrazarlo y protegerlo… lo veía tan débil, sin su máscara de ignorancia, él también sentía dolor, sufría, lloraba…estaba segura de que también sufrió al pegar a Eren…

En ese momento lo vio como una persona, una persona débil y asustada, como todas las demás, en ese instante le dio igual que se tratase de su capitán, ese enano detestable y serio, aquel hombre cuyo corazón fue cambiado por una piedra, Mikasa se acercó a él, tan sigilosa como una sombra, se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Levi se sobresaltó

-¡¿Pero qué coño hace aquí Ackerman?!-su voz sonaba rota y se notaba un profundo dolor en ella -¡Vete!-el capitán gritó, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió abrazándolo

-¿¡Es que no me oyes mocosa de mierda!? ¡Es una puta orden!-Levi se calló cuando oyó los sollozos de ella

-Lo siento-Mikasa lloraba amargamente-Lo siento mucho…

El capitán se quedó quieto, no sabía como reaccionar

-Ackerman, míreme- el tono de su voz intentaba ser duro como siempre pero su voz temblaba

Mikasa enterró aún más su cabeza en el hombro de Levi

-Míreme, joder-Levi, sujetó la cara de ella, bañada en lágrimas e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos, el capitán tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber estado tanto tiempo llorando.

- Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-siento no haber visto su belleza antes… siento haberme creído que su máscara era su verdadera cara, siento haberlo mirado infinitas veces sin verlo realmente…-Mikasa sollozaba mientras soltaba cada frase, Levi la miraba con seriedad

-no, Ackerman, yo soy un monstruo, mi existencia se basa en la muerte, todo mi alrededor es muerte, compañeros caídos, pueblos arrasados, gritos…y después silencio

-¡eso no es cierto! Usted lucha para que todo eso acabe, da su vida por ello y ahora lo he visto, usted lleva el peso de todas sus muertes a cuestas, y lo sufre, un monstruo no sería capaz de sufrir por nadie usted tiene una belleza aún más fuerte que cualquiera, no quiere reconocimiento, ¿y sabes qué admiro más? Usted prefiere ser odiado a ser amado… ha visto mucha gente amada morir y sabe lo que es ese dolor, no quiere que nadie sufra ese dolor si usted muere, ¿le parece eso ser un monstruo? Capitán, usted es la persona más bella que he conocido nunca.

Levi notó como cada palabra resonaba en su interior, no sabía como actuar, solo podía seguir mirando a la chica a los ojos, esos ojos que solo mostraban sinceridad, de repente la abrazó y sin pensarlo, lloró, esta vez no con amargura, era un llanto de alivio, se sentía liberado, no era un monstruo...no lo era, la lluvia los golpeaba, pero les daba igual, Mikasa lo apretaba cada vez más

Pasaron un rato así, no sabían si habían pasado horas o minutos, de repente Levi se apartó, se levantó y le tendió la mano a Mikasa

-Vamos, mocosa o cogeremos un constipado-la chica le agarró la mano y lo siguió, entraron a la mansión que tenían como cuartel y se dirigieron a los pisos de arriba

-señor… mi habitación está abajo.

-ya lo sé mocosa, ¿pero cómo quieres ir así? ¿Qué dirás si te ven? ¿Estuve bailando bajo la lluvia? Te darás una ducha en mi baño, te dejaré prendas secas y pondré las tuyas a secar, dormirás en mi cama y por la mañana te irás a tu habitación ¿no es muy difícil no?-definitivamente el capitán Levi había vuelto, aunque Mikasa no volvería a verlo como un monstruo

-¿lo ha entendido Ackerman?

-sí señor-Mikasa no podía dejar de sonreír

-¿qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisita?

-a-a nada s-señor…

Subieron a la habitación, donde Levi cogió ropa seca y se la tendió a la chica, incluida ropa interior

-desgraciadamente no uso ropa interior de chica pero supongo que esto te servirá, respecto a el sostén… tendrás que pasar sin el – Mikasa se sonrojó levemente y entró al baño, empezó a desnudarse, pero cuándo solo le faltaba quitarse las bragas, Levi abrió la puerta

-Por cierto Acke…-Levi salió antes de terminar la frase, solo la había visto de espaldas pero había causado un fuerte palpitar de corazón-eh… Ackerman cuando te desvistas pon la ropa mojada en el cesto para ponerlo luego a secar-intentó simular que no había pasado nada pero no era tan fácil, en unos segundos aquella visión lo había excitado de sobremanera y no entendía por qué, solo era una mocosa…

-s-sí- Mikasa estaba muerta de la vergüenza, su capitán acababa de verla medio desnuda, se apresuró a ducharse, se secó y se vistió, dejó la ropa donde el capitán le había dicho y salió del baño, cuando salió, el capitán le dedicó media sonrisa

-así me gusta Ackerman, bien aseada- el capitán pasó por su lado y se metió en el baño, Mikasa se sonrojó, ¿pero qué le pasaba? Eso no era propio de ella, se sentó en la cama y esperó que su capitán saliera.

Mientras tanto Levi se desnudaba, fue a meter su ropa en el cesto y vio la de ella…no pudo evitar coger sus braguitas, eran de encaje… ¿quién lo diría?... Levi sonrió pervertidamente, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y las soltó, se estaba volviendo loco, era una cría…se metió en la ducha y se relajó unos momentos, salió y se secó con la toalla, pero se dio cuenta de que no había cogido ropa limpia, así que se enrolló la toalla en la cintura y salió, Mikasa se sorprendió al verlo salir así, aunque no la desagradó en absoluto, el cuerpo de su capitán le pareció realmente perfecto y aun sin secar del todo… fue una visión de lo más excitante…¿realmente pensaba eso?¿de aquel enano gruñón? no podía ser, seguro que se había acatarrado, y la fiebre le hacía delirar

-eh… perdóneme Ackerman, no estoy acostumbrado a tener visitas aquí y se me olvidó coger la ropa- Levi cogió las cosas y volvió a entrar, Mikasa ni siquiera había oído lo que había dicho

El capitán volvió a salir esta vez vestido y se metió en la cama, al lado de Mikasa

-etto… ¿cómo vamos a dormir?-preguntó confusa la chica

-¿es que no lo ves, tonta? Yo a este lado y tu a ese ¿Cuál es el problema?

-no…ninguno…-Mikasa se sentía estúpida y avergonzada por haber hecho semejante pregunta, aunque Levi no se sentía tan tranquilo como aparentaba

La chica se metió bajo las sábanas y Levi apagó la luz que estaba a su lado

Se escuchaba la lluvia golpear contra la ventana y el viento se oía silbar, era una noche fría

Levi no podía estar tranquilo con Mikasa al lado, con cualquier movimiento rozaba su piel, y oía su respiración, recordó la visión del baño, su ropa interior… y su mente empezó a volar, recordó que no llevaba sujetador…no podía ser, se estaba excitando…ahora no era el momento… ¿se habría dormido ya?

Levi se inclinó un poco sobre ella, parecía dormida, le besó la mejilla, definitivamente estaba dormida, miró detenidamente sus labios, le parecieron preciosos, nunca se había fijado en ellos, se acercó con cuidado y le dio un beso tierno, la chica abrió los ojos, estaba despierta desde el principio

-Acker...-Mikasa lo interrumpió con un beso, y Levi no se lo negó, el beso fue cogiendo profundidad poco a poco, el capitán se fue posicionando sobre ella y la chica lo abrazaba, Levi pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella se lo dio, el beso se hacía más hambriento, se separaban de vez en cuando para respirar, Levi acariciaba su cuello y ella le mordía y lamía el labio, el capitán comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su torso bajo la camiseta, se la quitó y se separó para verla mejor, la chica intentó cubrirse con las manos pero él se las agarró

-eres preciosa-le susurró, ella se sonrojó, Levi empezó a besar sus pechos, luego empezó a chuparlos y masajearlos, ella daba pequeños gemidos, eso lo ponía a cien, siguió besándole el cuerpo mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba junto a los calzoncillos que él le dejó, volvió a subir a besarla, ella le quitó la camiseta, quería sentir más el calor de su cuerpo, Levi le mordía el labio y la besaba apasionadamente, una de sus manos se dirigieron a su vagina, sus dedos acariciaron su sexo de arriba abajo, esto provocó un pequeño gemido en ella, presionó su clítoris con el pulgar y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, Mikasa gimió y él la besó, estaba realmente excitado, comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo, ella estaba muy húmeda, introdujo otro dedo, la chica gemía cada vez más y eso lo volvía loco, no lo soportaba más, bajó su cabeza hasta su intimidad e introdujo su lengua en ella, Mikasa se removía de placer, él le agarró las piernas y se las abrió más, su lengua se adentraba cada vez más y la chica no podía parar de gemir, Levi estaba demasiado caliente, se apartó de ella y se bajó rápidamente el pantalón junto a los boxers, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, se posicionó en su entrada, se puso sobre ella y la besó con ternura pidiéndole permiso, ella asintió y él se adentró en ella de una estocada, la chica gimió de dolor, él la abrazó fuerte y se quedó unos segundos quieto para que se acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro, ella lo besó pidiéndole que continuara, Levi comenzó con un vaivén lento, acelerando poco a poco, Mikasa gemía, esta vez de placer lo que hizo que el capitán continuara, más fuerte esta vez, la agarró más fuerte y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, ella se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda y hundía sus uñas en ella, el clímax estaba cerca, Levi agarró las piernas de ella, se las enredó en la cintura y la agarró del culo haciendo que su miembro llegase mucho más a dentro, embistió con más fuerza y Mikasa lo abrazó y llegó, todo su interior se contrajo alrededor del miembro de Levi, lo que hizo que él también llegase, viniéndose dentro de ella, Levi se desplomó sobre la chica, estaba exhausto, ella también estaba cansada, pero el capitán era demasiado maniático como para quedarse así, agarró a Mikasa del brazo y la llevó a la ducha, la metió dentro y se metió con ella, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó que el agua los rociara, Levi le dio un tierno beso a Mikasa y cogió el champú y empezó a enjabonarla, el cuello, los hombros, se entretuvo masajeando los pechos, y siguió con su cuerpo, llegó a su vagina y la frotó mientras la miraba a los ojos con su media sonrisa, Mikasa se contenía los gemidos, ahora le tocaba a ella, cogió el jabón y empezó a enjabonarlo

-Ey, ¿qué haces?-preguntó divertido el capitán

-nada, solo es mi turno-contestó ella mientras continuaba

Enjabonó todo su cuerpo…ese tan bien esculpido, y llegó a su miembro con el que se entretuvo un rato, Mikasa miraba a Levi mientras lo enjabonada, la ponía ver su expresión de placer, movió su mano cada vez más rápido, Levi se mordía el labio, le quitó la espuma con el agua y acercó su boca mientras seguía mirando, la lamió sin quitarle la vista a Levi, esa cara le ponía mucho, introdujo su miembro entero en la boca y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, Levi gemía, de repente la apartó ,la cogió , la puso contra la pared y entró dentro de ella, la movió con fuerza y le succionaba uno de los pechos, Mikasa estaba al límite, el orgasmo llegaría enseguida, Levi la embestía una y otra vez y al final ella terminó, y él junto a ella, terminaron de ducharse, se secaron y se metieron en la cama, Levi rodeó a Mikasa entre sus brazos, y le besó la frente

-buenas noches, mocosa

-buenas noches, enano

Ninguno sabía lo que pasaría al día siguiente, si harían como si nada o si reconocerían sus sentimientos, de todas formas ¿qué más les daba? En ese momento sabían lo que sentían y eso era lo que importaba


End file.
